cindys_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jo Elliot
'Mary Josephine Elliot (better known as Jo) '''is a recurring character in the adventure series and usually is the kind of friend who will protect and defend her friends, but will willingly harm them if something happens. Jo was best known as being adopted by Sue and Sylvester Elliot at a very young age. They mention that it is good that she does not remember where she comes from for reasons then unknown, and even though they had adopted her, they had neglected her and barely acknowledged her existence. Biography Jo was born biologically to Laurie Elliot, who is revealed to be a demon and is the sister of Arella, making her cousins with Raven Roth. Jo was given up for adoption and her biological parents wiped her memories, feeling it would be too traumatic for her to live through and was soon reunited. After years of neglect, Sue reveals that she was only doing what Sylvester told her to do and he blamed her and abused her before Jo came into their lives since they tried to have children, but she had a miscarriage which prompted to them adopting Jo. Jo became ostracized from her adoptive parents' lives, which made her feel ike she didn't need anybody, but soon, made friends. In ''The Werewolf's Shy Beauty ''she meets her true love known as Justine Reid and saving her from the clutches of Hunter Dastardly. The two become fastly and insanely in love with each other and start dating and often are always seen together and Justine knows how it feels to be ingored and neglected since her mother does the same to her. Jo often guest stars in adventrues, especially after she was bitten by Mike Mazinsky which made her into the werewolf she is today and due to her biological blood, is a werewolf demon which terrifies almost anyone around her. Jo has a very soft and sensitive side that rarely comes out, mostly toward her little sister. Jo usually punishes anyone who acts up or gives her sass. Trivia *Jo is cousins with Spinelli from Disney Channel. *Like the series she comes from, Jo is often mistaken for a boy, and not just by Lightning, but usually stranger girls she interacts with. *Jo has a very strong love/hate relationship with Irma Lair. *Jo admits this in secret, but she has feelings for Eddy Sampson and Duncan Nelson, she treats them like brothers, despite often scaring them and punishing them for misdeeds. *Jo appears to be immune to hot peppers as she eats a lot with no problem in ''Zombie Island. *Jo's adoptive parents are named after Sue Sylvester from Glee who is said to be inspiration for the jockette. *Her real first name is Mary which is a reference to her original name before the series became developed. Family Sue Elliot (adoptive mother) Sylvester Elliot (adoptive father) Laurie Elliot(biological mother) Arella (maternal aunt) Spinelli (cousin) Penny Elliot (future daughter) Verne Elliot (future son) Autumn Evans (adoptive little sister) Category:Canon Characters Category:Wives Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Orphans Category:Former Orphans Category:Werewolves Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Mothers